Souvenirs d'une Soirée Cabaret
by Eva.G
Summary: Il suffit d'un rien pour se rappeller... -GreCath-


**

* * *

********Souvenirs d'une soirée Cabaret.**

* * *

Catherine s'ennuyait fermement devant la télévision lorsqu'elle entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte. Comme elle n'attendait pas de visites, la CSI se demanda qui cela pouvait-il être… Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de tomber sur Greg.

Un Greg qui d'ailleurs, paraissait beaucoup trop excité, et content à son goût…

Il se tenait, là, comme ça, dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu d'un jean que Catherine trouvait très saillant, un tee-short et une veste en cuir. La CSI se rendit compte, mais un peu tard, qu'elle était en robe de chambre et que ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure façon d'accueillir un collègue. Cependant, elle fit comme si de rien était.

Catherine : Greg ?! Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais chez moi à cette heure là ?

Greg : Alors pour commencer, oui c'est moi Greg, ensuite, je trouve que vous avez une façon très moyenne de dire bonsoir, et pour terminer, étant donné que d'habitude nous travaillons de nuit, je n'ai pas trouvé que l'heure était inappropriée, surtout qu'il n'est que 21 h…

Catherine : Tu n'as pas répondu à la question…

Greg : J'avais dans l'idée que vous accepteriez peut-être de sortir avec moi ce soir…

Catherine écarquilla les yeux. Autant il la draguait souvent au travail, autant il n'avait jamais osé l'inviter où que ce soit. Elle se demanda alors si il n'avait pas consommé d'alcool parce qu'elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle allait sûrement dire non. Mais elle du écarter cette théorie car il était dans un état plus que normal, excepté le petit sourire qu'il avait au bout des lèvres.Catherine : Comme tu peux le voir, je suis loin d'être prête et habillée pour sortir, alors tu va aller t'amuser tout seul comme un grand, et je vais gentiment retourner me faire chier comme un rat mort devant ma télé.Greg : Ben, allez vous préparer, je vous attends.

Catherine : Ecoutes Greg, je… penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Greg : S'il vous plait…

Il la regarda… avec ce regard auquel on ne peut rien refuser. Les yeux bleus de la jolie blonde se posèrent sur le regard chocolat du jeune homme qui la suppliait de sortir avec lui ce soir. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une soirée, il avait dit soirée, par rencard…

Et puis, le mois dernier encore, il était sur un lit d'hôpital, à cause d'elle. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire non.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait en train de se préparer dans sa salle de bain pendant que Greg l'attendait sagement devant la télévision. Arriva ensuite pour Catherine le cruel moment de choisir sa tenue.

Etant donné qu'elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait, elle opta pour une valeur sûre : la petite robe noire. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, se demandant si elle n'en avait pas un peu trop fait pour une simple soirée entre collègue. Sa robe laissait apparaître ses épaules, s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux et avait un superbe décolleté, qui laissait voir suffisamment. Pas trop, mais suffisamment. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu la main légère sur le maquillage et qu'elle n'avait pas prit le soin de se faire une coiffure, ou on aurait définitivement pu croire qu'elle s'était préparée pour un rendez-vous.

Elle descendit donc dans le salon, faisant attention de ne pas tomber, du haut de ses 10cm de talons… Lorsqu'il vit Catherine, Greg resta sans voix. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu dans d'autres tenues que celle qu'elle portait au travail. Ou presque. Cependant, sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait faire ce soir, il retrouva vite l'usage de la parole…Greg : On y va ?

Ils sortirent, et montèrent dans la voiture de Greg.

Catherine : Et où tu m'emmènes ?

Greg : Au French Palace.

Catherine : C'est une blague ?

Greg : Non. C'est pour les souvenirs.

Catherine : Merci, mais j'ai une bonne mémoire… De plus, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revenir sur cette période de ma vie.

Greg : Ecoutez…

Catherine : Tu peux me tutoyer.

Greg : Ca fait deux ans que ça me démanges…

Catherine : De m'emmener au French Palace ?

Une fois arrivés, ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent. Catherine était entrée uniquement par curiosité. Elle voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi Greg tenait à l'emmener au French Palace ce soir.

Catherine : Ah… Soirée à thème ce soir…

Greg : Je sais.

Ils s'assirent et commandèrent à boire. Greg était apparemment très sur de lui.

Catherine : Soirée Cabaret… J'en ai fait qu'une !

Greg : Tu pourrais au moins t'en rappeler…

Catherine ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait lâché ça comme ça.

Greg : J'ai mis mon temps, mais je m'en suis rappelé…

Catherine : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Greg : Je m'étais toujours dit que tu me faisais penser à quelqu'un. Je savais pas qui mais quelqu'un… Et puis j'ai su que tu avais travaillé au French Palace… Je me suis alors dit que je t'avais peut-être vue, une fois, mais tu m'a affirmé le contraire…

__

Flashback

Greg : Peut-être que j'ai vu votre performance ?

Catherine : Oh, j'en doute…

Greg : Pourquoi ?

Catherine : Tu t'en rappellerais…

Fin Flashback.

Greg : … Et puis j'ai finis par faire le lien, et oui, je m'en rappelle. La soirée Cabaret. J'étais là. Toi, apparemment, tu ne t'en rappelle pas…

Catherine était un peu surprise… Il l'avait emmené jusque là, uniquement pour lui dire ça ?

Catherine : Ecoutes Greg, c'est pas pour te vexer, mais tu sais, tu étais loin d'être le seul présent…

Greg : Tu m'a quand même parlé, ce soir là…

Catherine était littéralement paumée. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait parler… Elle fit un effort, essaya déjà de se remémorer la soirée…

__

**Flashback**

Je venais de passer sur scène… Je n'avais beau être qu'en porte jartelle, j'avais terriblement chaud… Il était donc capital que j'aille me rafraichir…Le tour que je fit aux toilettes n'y fit rien, et ayant fini de travailler, je me dis qu'un petit verre ne ferait pas de mal… Je ne m'étais toujours pas changée, mais étant donné que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle m'avaient vu danser ainsi, ce n'étais pas vraiment grave… Et je n'étais pas en position de faire ma pudique.

Je m'assit donc au bar afin de commander un verre. Le type qui étais assis à ma gauche me regardait bizarrement…

Catherine : Quoi ?

Je lui avais lâché ce « quoi » de ce ton froid et agacé. Le type se leva, et parti sans demander son reste. Je repris mon verre pour siroter mon cocktail tranquillement, avec en musique de fond, Big Spender de Shirley Bassey… Je connaissais cette chanson par cœur à force de l'entendre… Soudainement, j'entendis quelqu'un me parler…Un type avec des cheveux en bataille, assez mignon… Même si au niveau du visage, il avait encore les traits d'un gamin. Je lui donnais dans entre 18 et 22 ans… J'arrêtais de suite, car pour commencer j'étais mariée, et ensuite j'évitais de les prendre au berceau.

… : Vous étiez splendide dans votre numéro…

Je me retourna vers lui, tout en continuant de boire…

Catherine : Merci, mais ce n'était pas uniquement le mien.

… : En tout cas vous arriviez à captiver l'attention car tout le monde ne regardait que vous…

Catherine : Et comment vous pouvez savoir cela ?

… : On en a parlé avec mes amis, on était tous d'accord, et les 3 gars qui étaient derrière nous ont rejoint la conversation et étaient d'accord avec nous.

Catherine : Et où sont vos amis ?

… : Partis.

A ce moment là, Ted courut vers moi…

Ted : J'ai besoin de toi, pour remplacer Kelly, elle s'est tordu la cheville…

Catherine : Mais Ted…

J'eus une pensée envers Eddie qui m'attendait à la maison.

Ted : Je te donnerais une partie de son salaire de la soirée. Allez, s'il te plait.

Catherine : D'accord…

Ted reparti en courant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je finis alors mon verre, puis me leva…

Catherine : Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance…

Puis je repartis…

**Fin Flashback.**

Greg : Cath… ?

Catherine : Oh, euh, excuses moi…

Greg : A quoi tu pensais ?…

Catherine : A notre première rencontre.

Un sourire s'afficha rapidement sur les lèvres de Greg.

Greg : Tu t'en rappelle ?

Catherine : Oh que oui… Et c'est fou ce que tu as changé depuis… Presque impossible de te reconnaître.

Greg était satisfait. Il avait atteint son but. Il se mit lui aussi, à repenser à cette nuit là…

__

**Flashback**

Elle était partie et retournait donc sur scène. Tant mieux. Cela aurait été dommage qu'elle rentre chez elle, et de plus l'idée de la revoir danser ne me déplaisait pas. Sérieusement, elle me faisait beaucoup d'effet… Aussi bien au dessus que sous la ceinture d'ailleurs… Il fallait que d'une façon où d'une autre je réussisse à obtenir son numéro… Malheureusement pour moi, aucun moyen de l'avoir, à part lui demander. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était du genre à donner son numéro à n'importe qui. Elle revînt. Et elle recommença à danser. Encore une fois, je ne voyais qu'elle. Elle dansait plus que bien. Le moindre de ses mouvements étaient coordonnés à la musique. C'était donc un véritable plaisir de regarder ce corps que l'on pouvait qualifier comme parfait, se déhancher juste devant moi. A quelques mètres du moins… Deux bécasses complètement saoules et laides vinrent se mettre juste à côté de moi, n'arrêtant pas de parler, ce qui m'agaça car cela me gâchais presque le spectacle. Je pu entendre qu'un certain John en avait plaqué l'une, que l'autre avait des problèmes de couple avec un certain Bryan, que la danseuse rousse qui était sur la scène s'appelait Carmit et que le titre de la chanson était « My Drag ». J'aurais pu être vraiment ravi d'avoir appris tout cela mais, je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose : Qu'elles la bouclent ! De toutes évidences, ce soir là, j'avais une chance extraordinaire… Elles s'en allèrent quelques secondes après que j'eus prié pour qu'elles s'en aille. Je pu ainsi continuer à regarder tranquillement le spectacle.

**Fin Flashback**

Catherine tira Greg de ses pensées…

Catherine : Tu es au courant que j'étais mariée à ce moment là… ?

Greg : Ca m'aurait étonné que tu sois célibataire…

Catherine : Comme quoi les choses les plus étonnantes finissent toujours par arriver…

Elle vida son verre avec un regard las.

Greg : Tant mieux…

Catherine : Greg… Oh, la panthère rose, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Greg : ça…

Catherine : Et pourquoi tu voulais à tout prix me le montrer au lieu de me le dire simplement ?

Greg : Je … sais pas, je sais… juste que…

Catherine : Que… ?

Greg : Jevoudraist'inviteraurestaurantaprèsdemainsoirsituesd'accord !

Catherine, qui avait réussi à comprendre à peu près la phrase, finit par accepter… Après qu'il l'eut raccompagné chez elle, il lui dit au revoir, l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et partit vers sa voiture. La CSI avait été, une fois de plus, agréablement surprise… Deux jours après, ils se retrouvèrent donc au restaurent. Catherine s'était cette fois-ci préparée pour un rendez vous galant. Greg n'échappa pas au détail, et lorsqu'il était passé la prendre, il avait mit encore plus de temps à retrouver l'usage de la parole que la fois précédente. Ils étaient donc à présent dans un restaurant chic, à boire du Champagne. Catherine leva sa coupe…

Catherine : Aux soirées cabaret !

Greg : Aux soirées cabaret…

Cette fois, ce fut Greg qui fut agréablement surpris, lorsqu'il sentit que sa collègue lui faisait du pied. Lui qui avait l'habitude de se faire envoyer promener… Là, elle le draguait ou-ver-te-ment.

Catherine : Tu pourras… passer à la maison après…

Greg : Et selon toi, je deviendrais quoi ?

Catherine : Selon moi, il y a de forte chances pour que demain matin, tu te réveilles avec moi, dans mon lit et sans rien sur le dos.

Greg : J'aime l'idée…

Catherine, en murmurant sensuellement en approchant son visage de Greg : Et puis sous ma robe, je suis vêtue exactement comme le jour où l'on s'est rencontré…

Greg déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la CSI. Court contact qui n'avait été désagréable pour aucun des deux... Même si Catherine aurait préféré un baiser plus passioné.

Greg : Je vois que tu as tout prévu… Avoues que j'ai eu une bonne idée de t'emmener au French Palace avant-hier…Catherine : Je sais pas… Je pourrais confirmer demain matin…

Greg : Que dieu bénisse les soirées à thèmes…

F.I.N


End file.
